Lightning and Strawberries
by blu3berry96
Summary: From OVA 3! Lucy and the team are stuck in the past, and have to make it out without having anyone notice them. But someone does notice the celestial mage, and that's none other than the guild's Lightning Slayer! What will happen to Lucy during her time in the past? Will it affect the future? And what promise did she make with THE Laxus Dreyar? Read to find out (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story I've ever attempted, and I'm a LaLu shipper (even though I know it'll probably never happen...) ANYWAYS!**

 ** _This story will begin in the middle of Fairy Tail OVA 3, when they go back in time_** **!  
**  
 **Not to mention that the story will have less than 10 chapters, although I am not entirely sure at the moment.**  
 **But yes! on to the story! (The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline!)**

 **...**

"Oh? Bunny girl! Come in, come in!" Master's voice drawled.  
 _Shit! I wasn't supposed to get caught by anyone in the guild until we found the book!_

"E-ehh? Wait.. I can't stay here- KYAH!" Lucy yelped as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar. She hastily covered her eyes with one hand so no one would be able to recognize her.  
 _Oh right. No one knows me yet._  
She slightly relaxed and let her hand down while she sighed. _So much for staying hidden until the book was found.  
_  
As she was dragged, she slightly tilted her head to the side only to giggle at how adorable everyone was.  
 _This is the Fairy Tail I've never been able to see,_ she thought.

"ERZA! FIGHT ME!" a voice chirped. _Natsu.. same as ever._

 _WAIT! NATSU! HE'S GONNA RECOGNIZE ME!_ She let out a deep breath of relief when she spied a masquerade mask lying on the table in front of her. She hastily stretched her non- occupied arm and snatched the plastic material, tying the ribbon behind her head deftly as she had taught herself to do during her father's masquerade balls.

"U-um, Master Makarov? I'm quite busy and I think I may have to go back before my… " _Shit Lucy! Think of an excuse!_ Lucy fumbled around for an idea and it suddenly hit her. "MY BOYFRIEND! Is expecting to have dinner with me! And, oh dear look at the time! I really must go…. " Lucy struggled to release her hand from Master's steel grip while blushing furiously at her lame explanation.

"Oh? Looks like Bunny Girl is going to give her boyfriend one hell of a night! Look at how she's dressed!" Macao howled.  
Red turned crimson as Lucy mentally beat the crap out of that old-but-turned-young man in her imaginative head.

"Now now, What bunny girl wants to do spending the night is up to her.. hm.. but we can't let you go just like that! Dance for us, bunny girl! Then we'll let you go!" Makarov grinned lecherously.

 _Oh the nerve of that little old pervert!_

RIght when she was about to open her mouth, a voice cut through the howls and laughter in the guild.

"Jiji. Just let the woman go."

 _...LAXUS?!_

Lucy turned around only to be shocked by how close Laxus was to her. He stood a few steps away with two hands scrunched into his pockets while faint music could be heard through his soundpods dangling around his neck. Although his youth was so evident in his features, he was still a few inches taller than the woman and had the same emotionless face while he stared right back at her. He was so young yet so… _attractive…_

 _Bad Lucy! Hes probably younger than you!_ Lucy scolded herself.

She turned back around and nodded fervently at the master, both to show her agreement with the young man and to rid her head of whatever thoughts were in there regarding the handsome person behind her. "Laxus is right! I really should be leaving now!" She said quickly and the moment the Master's grip loosened, Lucy zoomed out of the guild, bumping slightly into Laxus on her way out.

The young teenager raised an eyebrow as he looked after the woman running, with her beautifully sculpted ass bouncing as she grew smaller in the distance. _How did she know my name..?_ He closed his eyes and sniffed the air around his arm where Lucy bumped into him. _Strawberry and Vanilla._

 ** _...A few hours later..._**

Lucy was walking down the road, looking for her teammates. Her quick pace slowed as she realized she was walking around for almost an hour. "It sure is nice and quiet.. but a little lonely.." She sighed. Thinking that she needed a break and a companion, she quickly summoned Plue.

"Puuu-puun!" The small creature squealed as soon as he appeared.  
"Hello, Plue!" Lucy giggled. "Want to keep me company while I sit under that tree over there?" she pointed to a grassy area with a single oak tree majestically standing its ground.

Plue nodded fervently as he dashed over to the shaded patch of grass and plopped himself down.

Lucy smiled as she walked over and sat right next to him, only to wince slightly. "Owwww…" she groaned as her she pulled her hips up to rip off that bunny tail stuck to her costume. The little ball attached to her costume wasn't cotton at all, and when she sat down on top of it, it dug into her skin under the red fabric covering her lower back.

She lowered her hips while she closed her eyes and sighed. _This is taking a long time I wish they would just find me instead of the other way around._

"So.. that's your boyfriend?"

Lucy's eyes shot open as she stared directly at a pair of legs right in front of her. She moved her eyes upwards from the green pants, towards the gold shirt and finally to the handsome face with a scar complimenting a dark grey eye.

"Laxus?!"

He stared at her, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't like it when someone knows my name and I don't know there's. How do you know me." It wasn't a question. It was a demand to know how this.. busty… woman was so familiar with him. His eyes slowly moved down her slender neckline and sexy collarbone, only to stop at the creamy cleavage awaiting his attention. The woman's breasts were threatening to spill from the tight fabric clenching her chest, and he smirked inwardly. His teenage hormones were delighted to see such a delicious woman in front of him, a woman that was just like the ones he fantasized about whilst checking out his grandfather's magazines. _I wonder what her face looks like under that mask…_

Lucy didn't realize his perverted gaze and fumbled around for an excuse. "U-um… I know your name because.." _crap this is bad._ "Oh! Right! Someone mentioned it at the guild while pointing at you so, you know, I put two and two together and guessed that your name was Laxus!" Lucy ended up saying quickly.

Laxus took his time drawing his gaze back to the woman's covered face. "I guess you don't know that I have a… a _special_ … ability to hear everything going on at the guild. And no one said my name so I'll give you one last chance. Who are you and how do you know me." His eyes hardened. Beautiful or not, he wasn't about to let this woman just come in the guild, casually know who he was, and then walk the fuck back out. And if this woman was sent by his father to spy on him, Mavis knows that this pretty little bunny wasn't going to stay attractive when he was through with her.

Lucy looked down, nervous, thinking of a lie that could get her out of this mess.

"My.. _father,_ " She slowly began, only to stop at the mention of the man who ruined her life. Just thinking of the man suddenly made her angry. She spat the name out with so much venom that even she was frightened of her own voice.

"He wanted to have some business with Fairy Tail and told me that I should go make acquaintances with the Guild Master, Makarov, and his son, Laxus Dreyar. But I've been waiting 10 years to run away from that sorry excuse for a parent, so as soon as I left the mansion I ran away from my maids and wore this bunny costume because I thought it would be a good disguise."

Her hard voice suddenly lightened as she chuckled. "And then I found myself in front of Fairy Tail. I saw how everyone treats each other with so much love, and I guess I didn't want to leave the place. But when the master saw me I got cold feet and lied about a boyfriend waiting for me and I ran out of there." Lucy shrugged as she finished, pleased with her lie.

But to her surprise, Laxus stalled a moment, before walking towards the tree and sitting right next to her.

He believed her words, no doubt, and for some reason found comfort in her hatred towards her father.  
"so.. your dad. A real jackass, huh? What made you hate him so much?"

Shocked, Lucy turned to look at Laxus closely. She's never talked to the man at the guild in her own time, and was pleasantly surprised to know that he did have some sort of ability to strike a conversation.

She smiled bitterly suddenly as she recalled the question he asked, and leaned her head to rest on the tree trunk behind her.

"He's always for money. Every since mama died, he's been forcing me to do all these classes to make me," she lifted her fingers, signaling a quotation mark, "quote, _perfect wife material_ " she dropped her hands back down on her lap. "And just last year, he put me up for auction to the man who bid the most money on me. A stupid, perverted duke." Suddenly her eyes glassed over, upset with something she just remembered. "And after that, he… he made me… " Lucy couldn't finish what she wanted to say. She choked on her words as silent tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks, becoming visible as it slid down her mask.

When he smelled salt, Laxus' eyes grew wide as he looked at the woman beside him. She was taking shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself down.  
Laxus didn't know what to do, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did care for the woman a tiny bit. Her hatred towards her father seemed to mirror his, and listening to her troubles made him less lonely. So he just sat there in silence, listening to the shriveling of the mysterious girl in the bunny costume.

It was at that moment Lucy remembered her friends. She finished snuffling and hastily stood up, much to Laxus' annoyance. He wanted her to stay a bit longer.. He wanted to know what she was about to say. His curiosity was killing him but he knew better than to ask.

"Sorry. you didn't have to listen to me complain. I think it's time I should really get going." Lucy stiffly closed Plue's gate and was about to stomp off when a hand grabbed her arm. She groaned. It was the exact same arm that was about to bruise due to Makarov's iron grip earlier that day.

"Where are you going? I thought you didn't want to go back?" Laxus's eyes narrowed as he accused the poor woman. "Or was that story all a lie so you could hide your true motives?"

Lucy sighed. "I have a few friends helping me out at the moment and they're probably worried sick. I should get going to them."

Laxus blinked. He didn't want her to go. Something about this woman made him feel emotions he's never been able to feel before. It was such a short conversation, but something about her made him want to stay with her longer. Get to know her better. Before he could register what he would say next, the words already left his mouth. "If you have nowhere to go, come to Fairy Tail." In shock with what he said, his hand let go of the slim wrist he was grabbing.

Lucy turned back to face the man still leaning on the tree trunk. Her smile widened, lips stretching to the sides of her mask, as genuine happiness filled her heart. "Of course."

Laxus stood up, lazily dusted imaginary dirt of his legs, and took his soundpods from around his pocket. He then softly placed them around the Lucy's neck. "These are my favorite soundpods. Promise me you'll see me again, and that you'll return these to me."

The blonde woman's heart was about to burst from her chest. She turned and began to walk away while whispering something before breaking out into a sprint.

Laxus heard it perfectly, and let a small smile on his face.

"I promise."

...

 **sooo? how is it? Please rate and review! I would love to know what you all think! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews 3 I really appreciate it!**  
 **  
And Im so sorry for the late update! I wrote this chapter with two broken fingers on my right hand haha**  
 **Last week, I broke two of my fingers when I was rock climbing at my gym.. I slipped on one of the rocks and fell onto a safety mat on top of my hand.. I know. Im too clumsy for my own good.  
**  
 **But then again, It'll heal quite soon and then I'll be updating more often with longer chapters so yay!  
I've been thinking of doing weekly updates for the time being, though, so Please be patient! Thanks so much 3**

 **...**

Lucy bolted from her bed, alarmed from the clanging in her kitchen.

"GODDAMMIT NATSU WATCH IT"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU ICE FREAK"  
"I SAID TO USE YOUR SLANTY EYES TO-"  
 _clang_

Lucy sighed. _Erza must be here as well_.

She got up, pulled a comfortable sweater over her head, and stumbled down the stairs in a sleep-deprived state. She couldn't get any rest that night, thinking about the book, about how she went 6 years into the past, the kid-versions of the fairy tail members, and, most importantly,

 _Laxus._

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy pushed back the thoughts of yesterday as she greeted her lovable teammates. Or, to be more accurate, teammate.

"Hello, Lucy." Erza nodded at her. "We came to walk you to the guild so we could all explain to Master about yesterday's events."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes. Natsu and Gray will be waking up soon. They were just so tired that they decided to take a nap here."

"So they decided to sleep on the kitchen tiles under the suspiciously dented saucepan on the counter?" Lucy giggled. If she hadn't known Erza for so long, she would have fallen for the act. "Erza, I heard you knock them out this morning. Oh, and you tend to be really stiff when you lie."

Erza's face softened at the younger girls' laughter as she chuckled lightly. "you know me too well. So, shall we get going to the guild? I'll bring Gray, you can drag Natsu."

Lucy's bright face fell in horror at the thought of dragging an unconscious dragon slayer down the streets of Magnolia.  
But no one can say no to Erza Scarlet.

…

"UMPH" Lucy huffed as she dropped Natsu's leg she was pulling at for an hour. Erza was long gone, stomping away with an unconscious Gray heaped on her shoulder like a sack of rice. Stupid Natsu.. _JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!_ It took a lot of willpower on Lucy's part not to Lucy kick him to the guild, but then again she would probably hurt her own foot rather than successfully punting the young man two miles.  
Lucy groaned to herself. _Whenever I walk by this canal, the two men on the boat were always here. Why aren't they here today? I could really use their help right now.._

Right when she was about to grab his ankle again, something hit the back of her head lightly.

Confused, Lucy turned around to see who it was, only to have another totem knock into her forehead.

"Heyyyyy Cosplayer! Kind of weird taking advantage of pinky over there in the middle of the street, isnt it?"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head as she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "Raijinshuu."

Evergreen tsked as she walked by the sweating Lucy and nonchalantly raised an eyebrow. "How un-fairy like. I wonder why they call you the light of fairy tail when youre so… " she eyed Lucy's tired body up and down. "Sweaty."

Lucy never had a proper conversation with any of the Thunder God Tribe, but knew about how annoying they could be. She was just about to tell Evergreen to mind her own goddamn beeswax when,

"Stop it, Evergreen." A baritone voice cut in. "We have to get to the guild."

Lucy turned her eyes to the owner of that oh so delicious voice. The man she spent all night thinking about was right in front of her, muscular arms crossed, body towering over hers. His demand for attention with his charismatic stare would send any girl to her knees.

"laxus.." She breathed. Her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she remembered the day he sat next to her under that majestic oak tree.

"Laxus-sama is right. Ever, Bickslow, let us continue onto the guild." Freed suddenly appeared next to Laxus' right arm.

"See you later, Cosplayer!" Bickslow grinned as his tongue lolled to the side. His farewell we followed by a smack on his helmet from Evergreen's fan.  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't do that weird thing with your mouth in public!"  
"Geez, old woman, stop smacking me."  
"OLD WOMAN?!" Evergreen screeched. "BICKSLOWWWW!"  
"shit" Bickslow muttered as he ran away. "Babies! Help me!"

Lucy could hear the two voices fade as they ran farther into the distance.  
Freed sighed as he shook his head and continued following his two teammates, leaving Laxus still standing in front of Lucy.

He shrugged as he moved his feet to head to the guild, when Lucy suddenly snapped out of her dazed stupor.

"w-wait!" she called, causing him to stop and turn around with an impatient look across his face.

Lucy looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "Could you, um, help me bring Natsu to the guild? Hes a little too heavy to carry down to the guild by myself…" Her voice slowly died down to a squeak towards the end.

Laxus just grunted in annoyance as he slightly lifted his index finger while his arms were still crossed.

Suddenly, a zap of lightning left his finger towards the unconscious pink haired dragon slayer, resulting in a yelp of surprise as Natsu's eyelids hastily opened.

"Who did that!" He yelled to the air, still on the ground. He lifted his head a tiny bit to see Laxus blocking the sun with his tall figure with an eyebrow raised. "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

Natsu excitedly jumped to his feet, but in the process, bumped into Lucy.

She was stunned by the sudden flurry of movement and lost balance, falling headfirst into the canal. _Damn you, natsu!_ She thought angrily as she quickly closed her eyes, waiting for her impact with the freezing water when, just then, she felt a large hand grab her wrist and pull her into a source of warmth.

 _Huh?_

Cracking one eyelid open, Lucy found herself staring at someone's broad chest. Laxus's chest. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and another hand was gripping tightly on her wrist.

Squealing, Lucy pushed his chest away slightly, causing the older man to let go.  
"Thank you!" She bowed to the older man hastily a few times, then turned onto her heels as she ran for her life towards the guild. As she was running, she realized that this was the second time Laxus saved her from imminent embarrassment.

…..

Laxus and Natsu just stared dumbly at the girl running away.

"SHIT! LUCE! WAIT UP!" Natsu yelled as he ran after her, wanting to apologize for being so stupid and almost pushing her into the water.

Laxus merely stood still, gazing at his hands. Her wrist. So slender, so soft. _It reminds me of…_

He suddenly snapped back to reality _. I need to get to the guild._

As Laxus began to head towards his second home, he constantly ducked his head down to inhale the scent of the celestial mage, which was still lingering on his purple dress shirt.

It was a scent he knew, but he didn't want to make any false assumptions.  
It was the scent of the woman six years ago.

It was the scent of… _Strawberry and Vanilla._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! But Im actually so proud of myself I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WITH ONE FINGER. It took forever but I ended up finishing writing an entire chapter! Sorry but until my broken finger bones are mended, updates will be a bit slow!  
THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS (?), AND FOLLOWERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE 3**

"Lu-chan!" An excited Levy could be heard calling out to her best friend. "You're here!"  
"Hello, Levy-chan!" Lucy grinned widely. She could see Levy sitting at her usual table, one elbow propping up her chin as her glasses settled slightly at her nose. A bored looking Gajeel was sprawled on the table, an arm periodically lifting to poke the young girl's sides.  
 _They look so adorable together,_ Lucy thought. _Why cant they just confess already?_

Smiling to herself, Lucy shook her head and headed to where her team was talking to Master with an apologizing Natsu walking right by her.  
"Natsu, I told you, it wasn't intentional and I forgive you. Laxus saved me before anything happened, so theres nothing Im really upset about." Lucy sighed.  
"But, Luce, there must be something I can do to make you less angry!"  
"Natsu! I already told you wasn't mad but youre making me start to take back my words." Lucy hissed at him, narrowing her eyes at the fire dragon slayer.  
He gulped as he avoided her gaze and quickly walked up to where Erza and a half- conscious Gray was standing with Master.

"… and I grabbed Lucy, Gray, and the book and ran to Natsu just in time for the book to bring us back to the present," Erza could be heard finishing her story.  
"Hmmm.. " Master mumbled. "What a dangerous book for people to have their hands on."

Lucy walked forward to make herself known to the old man. "Good evening, Master!"  
"Oh, Lucy! Natsu! Erza was just telling me about the strange adventure your team had, and I believe it would be best to keep the book hidden from the world. In the wrong hands, the past could be intentionally altered and who knows what that will cause."  
"Master is right." Erza stepped in. "Having this book in our guild library could cause more harm than good. We must destroy it immediately." She unsheathed her sword and glared menacingly at the book lying in Master's hands.

Lucy just giggled as she gently pulled on her friend's arm. "Every book is valuable to its creator. We should respect the author and at least spare his work."

"But Lucy, this thing could be dangerous! Its not even a book! Its just a portal to the past" Natsu protested.  
She looked straight into his eyes. "Look, Natsu. This "portal" has a title, a cover page, and an author. It could be dangerous, yes, but it goes against my conscious to destroy a book like this." Natsu opened his mouth to retort, just when he was shut down by Lucy's next words. "Don't make me go tell Levy that you are willing to rip and burn a guild book into shreds."

Master and everyone in Team Natsu paled at the possible thought of awakening a demon Levy. As if a demon Mira, Erza, and Lucy wasn't enough!

"My child, you have made yourself very clear. I will hide this book away from the guild, so that no one will know where it is. And it will not be harmed in the slightest. You have my word. "

Lucy sighed in relief as she thanked the master. With bright eyes, she walked away from her team to have small talk with her best friend who was probably reading a book at the moment.

And she was right. But also shocked and excited to see a muscular arm slung around Levy's shoulders as she was happily reading away.

"Levy-chan~" Lucy drawled out teasingly. "Getting comfortable with Gajeel nowadays?"  
The small girls' head snapped up towards to voice while a bright red blush was spreading around her cheeks. "WHAT? N-no, Lu-chan! Not in that sense! We don't like eachother that way!"

Lucy grinned mischievously as she noticed the slight flinch of Gajeel's arm and his eyebrows furrowing together slightly. _Oh-ho-ho I've got you now, Gajeel._ "oh, is that so?" her voice dripping with a false sweetness that would keep anyone on the edge of their toes. "Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind me asking Gajeel on a date, with just the two of us?"

Now it was Levy's turn to flinch and look down into her book, a slight frown dancing on her lips. Gajeel merely gawked at the blonde. "O-of course! You don't need my permission for that kind of stuff!"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she burst out laughing. "LEVY CHAN! I was just joking! He's all yours." she turned to Gajeel, still chortling at how obvious the two were. "And you. Hurry and confess, would ya? Before Jet or Droy end up doing it before you."

Levy turned bright red again. Quickly trying to switch the subject, she smiled at Lucy. "What about you and Natsu? When will you guys be an item?"

Lucy's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Me and Natsu? Why would you think we are attracted to eachother in any way? We're just friends…"  
" Gihi. You sure about that, bunny girl? I always smell his scent on you and yours on him." Gajeel cut in smirking, showing his row of sharp teeth.  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please. Just because we're together a lot of the time doesn't mean much. I mean, we're a team. And I already have someone else in mind.." her voice grew smaller as she reached the end of her statement.

Levy gasped. _Lu-chan is in love! And its not Salamander!_ she hurriedly pushed Gajeel away and grabbed Lucy's arms to pull her down to where the iron dragon slayer was previously sitting.  
"Gajeel! Lu-chan and I need to have a girls chat! Shoo!"

Gajeel just glared at the tiny girl before huffing and stomping away, grumbling on his way to the training grounds. "Stupid women.."

Levy quickly turned to her friend as soon as Gajeel was out of sight.  
"So! who's the lucky guy?"

"well… I mean it's just a crush, actually, but.. he's just been catching my eye recently for some reason. Its embarrassing to say his name out loud though" Lucy turned crimson as she realized that her attempt to jab at her friend's love life had suddenly took a detour to focus on her.

"Oh my goodness, Lucy Heartfilia!" Levy excitedly squealed. "Okay just tell me the hair color!"

".. blonde."

Levy stopped squealing, pondering for a moment. But the only person she could think of was... "..LAXUS?!" she abruptly screamed.

Every single soul in the guild stopped what they were doing, only to look at the script mage in concern.

Lucy, on the other hand, was glowing brighter than Rudolph's nose. She looked up to the second floor, only to see Laxus's eyes boring down on hers.

 _This is officially the worst day of my life._

...

Laxus was casually drowning out the sounds of his guildmate's chattering until he heard an ear-splitting scream that shocked him to his core.

It wasn't the volume that shocked him, but rather the fact that it was screaming his name.

He quickly looked down to see a tiny blue haired mage, eyes open wide with shock at the busty blonde. Suddenly, Lucy's bright eyes snapped up to his, only to hastily look away again.

 _What the fuck was that all about._ Laxus thought, annoyed, as the rest of the guild looked up in confusion at Laxus as well.

He slowly stood up from his chair and gathered his magic around him. As much as he was curious as to why someone decided to scream out his name to the world, he was tired. Eventually, the guild would explode with questions or accusations, and that was the one thing he didn't want to be involved in.

In a flash of lightning, Laxus teleported to the one spot in all of Magnolia where he could feel at peace.

 _Under the giant oak tree down the street._

Laxus plopped himself down on the grass under the wonderful shade, stretching out his stiff legs.

Ever since 6 years ago, Laxus unconsciously began to think of this place as his safe haven.

"I came here everyday to see you." He mumbled to the air. "Yet you never came. You lied to me but for some reason I cant hate you for it."

He sighed as he dropped his head down to stare at his lap.

"Do you still have my soundpods? Do you remember me? You were the first and only person I could relate to…" He stared and stared, hating himself at that moment for feeling like a helpless child.

 _ **"I miss you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I really must put this somewhere none of the brats can get to.." Makarov muttered while staring at the strange book that had the ability to take people back to the past. He hopped up from his desk as he left the guild through the back, heading towards the forest.

 _If I leave this in that old house in the woods, no one will be able to touch it._

Makarov arrived to the front steps of the home he used to live with his son and grandson. The moment he excommunicated his one and only child, he removed himself from the house of so many memories and created an extra room in the guild for him to stay.

Carefully, he turned the knob and let himself in.

"Strange… Its so clean. I wonder if Laxus still stays in this place, alone." he grumbled as his short legs led him to the dining area, where a bookshelf was present. "I'll stick this book in here, no one will bother it."

Humming to himself, he quickly left the old house so that the memories he tried so hard to forget wouldn't flood back into his mind.

…..

"LU-CHAN! I would never have known! You aren't even that close with him!" Levy brought her voice down to a harsh whisper, laced with excitement and worry.

Lucy sighed. Of course It was out of the blue. _I've never really talked to him, so of course no one would have guessed._

"Levy-chan, It's mainly because a few years ago, before joining fairy tail, I went through something traumatic and a man saved me. He was my first love, in a sense, and Laxus reminds me of him so much."

"Who is this man?" Levy was now really curious.

Lucy looked up sheepishly at her friend. "I don't know. He was hooded and we only spoke for ten minutes."

CRASH.

Levy fell on the floor with comic tears falling from her eyes, "Lu-chan," she gurgled. "Your first love was a stranger? That's not romantic at all!"  
The blonde could only giggle. "He was my savior, and I could just tell that he was handsome under that cloak."

She suddenly moved her head to look sharply around at her guild mates. Many of them were leaning in to their conversation, curious at why Levy had suddenly screamed Laxus's name earlier.

"Anyways, Levy-chan. I'm feeling a little tired so Im heading home now." She stood up from her stool and turned her head towards slightly towards the solid script mage, "And remember! Gajeel!" she winked as she walked away as Levy was blushing furiously in her spot.

Lucy headed to her apartment, feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort and relief as she made it to her bedroom.

"I wonder why I'm feeling so exhausted. Laxus must have heard everything… I won't be able to face him again" she sighed in chagrin as she lifted her hands to a certain chest box containing her mothers' letters.

She opened the lid and pulled out a heavy pair of soundpods, smiling as she remembered how she was so comfortable with Laxus that day.

 _He's not that bad. I sure wish I could get to know him more in this time period._

She headed over to her bed, soundpods in her hand, and plopped down on the soft cushions.

 _Hes just a crush, nothing more_ Lucy thought _. I wonder If I'll be able to meet the man 5 years ago, though._

She blushed as she remembered the man's tall, muscular figure. How she was so warm within his embrace. How he had saved her right at the moment she needed someone.

The girl giggled to herself as she remembered Levy's reaction. Of course, if she were to hear it from another person's perspective, falling down was nothing compared to what she would have done. It really was ridiculous that she could fall in love, so hard, with a man who's face she's never seen.

 _Yes, I love him. I'll never forget him. But I probably won't see him again, it's time for me to move on.  
_  
Lucy sighed to herself. She felt terrible. Although she wasn't involved with Laxus nor the tall man of her past, she felt like she was being disloyal for some reason. As if loving a man and having a crush on another made her a two-timer.

"I'm taking things overboard." She said aloud. "I guess I'll take a quick nap."

She yawned and placed the soundpods on the nightstand next to her bed, then snuggled deep inside her blankets awaiting sleep.

….

Laxus, after staring into the blank air under the tree for thirty minutes, abruptly stood up when he took a whiff of something he's never smelled in this side of town.

 _Jiji?_

He swiftly followed the trail of his old man's scent of rum and cigars, only to find himself in front of his home.

 _What was Jiji doing here?_

He opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Makarov never set foot in this house since his father's execution, and Laxus winced as he remembered how rebellious and troublesome he had been at the young age he was left alone.

"That old man…" Laxus growled to himself. "He came to this house that he swore to never come to."

He turned and stormed out of the house, not bothering to lock the door, as he headed back to the guild he left so hurriedly before.

 _Im looking for answers, you old geezer,_ He thought fiercely. _And you better have them._

 **OOOOH an angry Laxus! :0 Sorry for such a short chapter but a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? (:  
R&R, guys! Read and review~ ^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

A furious looking Laxus marched to the guild, electricity rising with every stomp. His mind was a jumble of thoughts that he couldn't even activate his teleportation. Happiness? That his grandfather came home and that small speck of hope that he wouldn't be lonely again? Confusion? After all, Makarov left the house early one morning, unbeknownst to Laxus, only to come back as quietly as he had gone? Anger? For all the days he would come home, only to be welcomed by silence in which he wished a loving family could replace?

But in that moment, halfway to the guild hall, he could hear a muffled woman's voice squeaking a small ' _Stop!'_ and some shuffling from a nearby alley.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ His teeth clenched in anger. As much as he was known to be a jerk in the guild, he couldn't let an innocent citizen get raped or robbed or who- knows- what while he was in a position to help.

Clearing his mind of any unnecessary thoughts, he ran towards the sound, his anger and annoyance rising to unbelievably high peaks.

But when he arrived to the scene in question, he came to an abrupt stop.

Blood.

The coppery scent hit him like a bullet, making him take in the smell first and then the sight.

 _Lucy?_

The celestial mage was on her knees, a dagger lodged in her side, creating a steady flow of crimson blood. Around her were six grimy men, unconscious and barely breathing.

"SHIT! Lucy, what happened?" Laxus said urgently as he ran towards here and gathered the poor girl in his arms, trying to avoid touching object buried in her waist. He knew he needed to take it out, but the blood would pour at an unfathomable rate and maybe make things worse.

"L-laxus?" Lucy coughed out as she fluttered her eyelids to look at her savior. She let out a sigh of relief before wincing and shakily grabbing onto his coat as his arms were safely tucked around her.  
"M-mages.. from a dark guild…" she spluttered. "Took.. them out… but…" Lucy wheezed then coughed, blood splattering in the dress shirt in front of her face.

"shhh. Explain later. I'm taking you to the guild." Laxus tried to coax the woman as he abruptly stood and gathered electricity around him. It was a gamble on his part, teleporting with a woman bleeding to death, but running and jostling Lucy seemed like the worst thing to do at the moment.

And with a crack of lightning, they vanished.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Unforgivable._**

It was the thought of everyone at the guild when they heard the story from the lightning dragon slayer.  
They remembered the horrifying sight of Laxus and Lucy nearly bathed in blood, as they cackled into sight in front of the guild doors.

To see their lovely celestial mage pale and barely breathing made everyone stop what they were doing and just stare in terror. That is, until Laxus roared for Wendy to take care of the girl as he wanted to go back and find out exactly what had happened.

It had been 3 hours since the blonde had been sent to the infirmary, and the guild was eerily quiet as they awaited more news from the small girl who hurried in to take care of Lucy.

Wendy sighed as she left the infirmary where Lucy was resting, and put on her best smile. "It's okay, everyone!" she addressed the group of quiet mages in the hall. "She is no longer in danger."

Mirajane sighed in relief as Levy's mouth quivered. Cana stopped drinking and just leaned onto Gildarts, relieved that her friend was out of danger. Gajeel grimaced and Erza still tightly gripped her sword, while resting an unoccupied hand on Gray's trembling shoulder.

Natsu was in the infirmary with Lucy and Happy, tightly holding onto Lucy's cold hand, trying to warm her as his bangs covered his eyes.

 _Pathetic. I couldn't even protect her._

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he continued looking at the tiles on the floor, only hoping that Laxus could come back quickly with more information on who made Lucy this way.

The raw need to go out and destroy the people who did this made Natsu tremble in fury, especially as he thought about what Wendy had said earlier.

….

 _"Natsu-san" the voice quivered. "Lucy will be okay but…"  
"but what, wendy," He growled menacingly as he looked on at the pale body on the bed, bandaged, and scarcely breathing.  
"The dagger. It was laced in poison specifically meant to block magic from their enemies." She looked away. "This wasn't just a hit-and-run attempt. They knew they were dealing with a mage before they even met her.. I have a feeling that Lucy-san was directly targeted." _

_Natsu froze._ Targeted? Lucy?

 _"That's not all. The dagger is a special kind of weapon reproduced in the most dangerous and well-off dark guilds. There's more of them, Natsu-san. And they're working under someone big."_

 _With a roar of anger and pain, he punched the wall next to him._

 _Wendy looked at him with slight fear but mainly worry as he continued to create holes in the infirmary walls._

 _"Wendy." He whispered, voice laced with hate. "We will destroy whoever did this, so please just watch over Lucy."  
"Natsu-san. Laxus-san is out there right now, and Lucy needs someone stronger than me to protect her. Please stay with her." _

_….._

 _PATHETIC!_ Natsu gripped onto Lucy's hand harder. He had to sit here and wait while the criminals were still out there, free.

"I'll protect you, Lucy." Natsu whispered to the unmoving figure. "just wake up, soon. Please."

…

As soon as Laxus returned to the scene of the attack, he growled in frustration. The men were gone. No, more like taken, which had to mean that there were more of them.

 _So it wasn't just a small crime, huh? Was Lucy the target of a thought out plan?_

Determined to know just what the men were after, Laxus teleported to the girl's apartment. It wasn't that hard to find. After all, Natsu's smell was all over the place.

Laxus looked around thoroughly as he walked through the kitchen.. then the living room.

"Just what would they want from that girl?" Laxus mumbled to himself as his eyebrows knit together. He walked further down the hall, into the girl's bedroom. It was dark, the window shades down, and the only source of light coming from the flickering of his electricity still lingering on from the teleportation earlier.

He checked the desk, first, and found a suspicious looking wooden chest. Curious, he took the box carefully under his arm and decided to take it to the guild, first wanting to ask Team Natsu if they knew about it before he could invade her privacy.

Nothing else smelled off, and he couldn't make out anything else as he turned to leave.

But a small flick of his electricity made its way to an object on the girl's nightstand as it glinted slightly.

Laxus barely noticed it, but realized that a slight, familiar scent was radiating from that object he had definitely seen somewhere before.

He walked closer and peered down at the dark object, then his eyes widened in shock.

There, sitting so casually on the nightstand, were his soundpods.

 _From six years ago._

 _..._

 **Please feel free to virtually strangle me. I'm sorry I didnt mention earlier on that it was final exam month (Yes Im a college student) and I seriously could not find time to write this story AND study through allnighters T_T**

 **Im so sorry, guys! BUT TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF FINALS. now that ive updated, I am gonna go and just drink through the night because, as i so bluntly put it, I NEED A MARTINI. RIGHT NOW.**

 **So there you have it. Ill be updating more frequently, so please feel free to REVIEW 3 When you guys leave reviews I feel super duper uber happy :D**


End file.
